Where Are You
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: When a loved one goes missing...  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint or any of the characters.

Author's note:

For some reason fanfiction won't recognize my dashes so when you see KSKS it is separating parts.

I don't really know Toronto but I'm gonna try to keep it real.

KSKSKS

Kevin Wordsworth, also know as Wordy, hung up the phone and sighed. He had just called his wife Shelley to tell her that the team was stopping for drinks and that he would be dropping off Jules (since her car was in the shop) before heading home. She had sounded tired but said they would discuss it when she got home since she did not want to discuss it over the phone. She also reminded him that his niece, Cat (Catherine) was sleeping over.

Wordy put the phone back into his pocket and pushed off the doorframe he had been leaning against and went out to the parking lot.

KSKSKS

_Home sweet home_ he thought as he pulled onto his street. Shelley was not on the porch waiting for him but the past few nights she had been tired and hadn't been out waiting for him so he was not worried.

He entered the house and the first thing he noticed was that all of the lights were out. He flicked the hall light and called "Shelley?" There was no response, although he heard some movement upstairs.

He walked into the kitchen, suddenly nervous. When he turned the light on, he immediately noticed blood on the kitchen counter and table. It was not a lot of blood but his heart began racing, his gut instinct telling him something was wrong. Thankful that he had convinced Shelley to let him keep two guns in the house, he grabbed a chair and reached behind the baking ingredients for a lock box. Once he had the gun, he began searching the house.

There was no one downstairs so he turned on the hallway light as he climbed the stairs. All of the rooms were empty except for the nursery. That door was locked. He called out, "Girls, I need you to open the door" but there was no response. Then he remembered why. Shelley was always nervous that her ex-husband would come back, even though by court order he was not allowed to be in the same town. After the girls had seen him picking a lock (Shelley had accidently left the house keys in the house, Shelley had told them if there were ever a burglar, they should lock themselves in a room and their father would let them out (all of his nieces and nephews knew this information as well).

Kevin went into the master bedroom and found his set of lock picks, knowing he was wasting precious time. It took him a few tries but he unlocked the door and turned the knob.

As soon as the door was partially opened, a child jumped into his arms. It was Cat. She began sobbing. He sat down on the floor, pulling her onto his lap, and rubbing her back soothingly. "Cat I need you to tell me what happened."

Her sobbing subsided as she handed him a note written by Shelley.

_Kev,_

_The girls are screaming. I have to find out what is going on. I love you and the girls with all of my heart._

_~Shel_

By the time he finished, Cat had ceased her cries. "Talk to me kitty-cat."

Cat looked up at him. "Aunt Shelley wasn't feeling well so Claire and I told her we would help her. Claire was on the couch reading a story to Lily while I helped Aunt Shelley with Allie. Then Claire was screaming that someone was in the house and Lily started crying. Ally was already asleep so Aunt Shelley wrote that for you and told me to stay here while she went downstairs. She told me after she left the room I should lock the door and keep it locked until you let me out. She shut the light and then there was yelling and then it was quiet." She began sobbing again.

Kevin held his niece close, trying to stay calm. "Cat, you are so brave. I need you to go check on Allie, but you need to stop crying first so you don't wake her."

Once Cat stopped crying, he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint or any of the characters.

A.N. Sorry this story has taken so long to update. This story takes place at some point between Behind the Blue Line and Unconditional Love.

* * *

Greg Parker was normally one of the first people from the team to leave the car. Tonight, Wordy and Jules had left pretty early, Jules claiming she had to make a family related phone call. Leah had left soon after. Ed had gotten a call from Sophie saying Clark was spending the night at a friend so he left. Greg, Spike, and Sam had talked for a while and then he left the two young men to their own devices. He had exited the bar and was almost by his car when his phone rang.

_Wordy? Why is he calling me now?_ he thought as he answered. "What's up Wordy?"

"Boss, Shelley's gone. Someone took her and two of my girls by force."

As Wordy spoke, Greg saw Spike and Sam exiting the bar and motioned for them. "You're sure of this?"

"Boss, she left a note and Ally and my niece are still here."

Greg cursed. "Stay put. Call your sister. I'm calling everyone in." He hung up the phone and looked at Sam and Spike. "I'm calling Leah and Jules. I want you to pick them up and go to Headquarters. You need to get my gear, Ed's gear, and Wordy's gear. Bring all three SUV's and the truck to Wordy's place." As he spoke, he dialed Leah's number. "Leah, SRU emergency. Spike's coming to get you." He hung up and began dialing Jules' number as Spike spoke.

"Boss, what's going on?"

"Shelley's missing and so are two of Wordy's girls. Go now." Neither Spike nor Sam asked any questions, they both knew Shelley would not just pick up and leave.

Jules picked up on the fourth ring. "Sarge, this better be good. I'm on the phone with my dad."

"Jules, SRU emergency. Tell him you will have to call him back. I know, it was a hard day. Spike's coming to pick you up and he'll explain."

Greg Parker began dialing the last number as he started his car.

"Yeah boss?"

"Eddie, Sophie there?"

"Yeah."

"Put me on speaker so I can talk to both of you."

"Hi Greg."

"Hey Sophie. Look, I hate to do this but can you two meet me by Wordy's?"

"Boss, what happened?"

"Wordy just called me. Said something about Shelley and two of the girls being kidnapped. Spike and the others are on their way to get the gear and cars and they will meet us there."

Sophie spoke as she dressed. "So you want me there to watch …"

"Ally. Yeah."

Ed nodded to her to head out. "Clark's at a friends. We'll be there in three."

* * *

Ed Lane and his wife Sophie pulled up to the house as Greg Parker exited his car, on his phone. "I don't care. You send some of your people down or there may be a leak in our system and the media will find out about that job that we had to do when you messed up." Greg hung up the phone and then nodded to Ed and Sophie. The three of them entered the house together.

Sophie sat with Wordy as Ed and Greg began poking around the kitchen, looking for clues. The rest of the team arrived shortly after and Sophie pulled Allie onto her lap (she had woken up despite her father's attempts that everyone should be quiet so she would sleep) so Wordy could change into his gear. Once all of the team members were in uniform, Greg nodded towards Wordy. "I spoke to Shelley last right before we left the station and I came home to find no lights on. Cat and Allie were locked in the nursery."

Cat looked at him from her mother's lap. She told everyone what she had told her uncle. Greg stopped her when she told them about the note and stared at it while she continued the story. When she finished, Greg motioned to Wordy's sister and said "take her home."

The woman looked like she was about to protest but a look from her brother silenced her. "Call me when you find her" she said before gathering Cat and leaving.

When the door closed, Greg asked "Wordy, your wife have any enemies?"

"The only one I know of is her ex and he is not allowed to be in the same city as her."

Sophie sighed. "But he is in town."

All eyes turned to her. Ed spoke. "How do you know this?"

She turned to Wordy. "Two days ago you took the afternoon off and took Allie with you when you drove on Lily's field trip. Shelley and I went shopping. When we were getting on line to pay, she grabbed my hand and said 'oh no, he's here'. She went back into the store while I stayed on line. The cashier must have known him and when she asked, he said he was in town for a few days to visit his brother."

Wordy swore.

* * *

A.N. I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue this or scrap it so let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint.

_A.N. I'm really sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update. I wrote this entire story and now I cannot find the file so I am in the process of rewriting it.  
_

_Also, thank you to the person (I can't find the email right now) who pointed out that the name of the middle Wordsworth girl is Lily. I don't have Facebook so I would not have known that - therefore, I went back and switched the names of Wordy's girls to what was stated and what everyone is using: Claire, Lily, and Allie._

_For those of you Rookie Blue fans who are reading this, I threw in a few characters - I think you'll be able to figure out where it is holding in that storyline in the next chapter.  
_

_Finally, as I said previously, this takes place in between Behind the Blue Line and Unconditional Love and is a little AU._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Boss, we gotta move now! The guy is dangerous." He was panicking but Shelley's ex was violent and dangerous, and he had Shelley, Claire, and Lily.

Greg nodded. "Okay. Where would we find information about Shelley's ex? Where would we find his brother?" Greg paused for a second. "Better question, what is his name?"

Wordy took a deep breath. "Kyle Leament was a friend of Shelley's in high school. Through him, she met Kayden; her ex.

"Kyle went through a rough patch after high school. He discovered what his brother was doing to his close friend and turned to drugs to 'make it go away' as he claimed.

"Shelley and I tried to help him many times. He might know where Kayden took Shelley and the girls."

Greg nodded. "Where can we find him?"

Kevin shrugged. "Probably on the streets begging for drugs."

Greg looked at Spike. "Get a picture and send out pictures of the two Leament brothers. Wordy, I need recent pictures of Shelley, Claire, and Lily."

Wordy stood and left the room to find pictures. Sophie, still cradling Allie, followed him.

"Kevin?" she spoke softly.

Wordy turned. "What am I going to do Sophie? I can't lose her, I can't lose them." He moved closer and touched Allie's cheek.

"You'll find them. You guys are the best in the field. But, Kevin, did Shelley tell you anything?"

Wordy sighed. "Shelley's been really tired lately and she sounded sick over the phone. She said we would discuss it when she got home." Suddenly the pieces began falling into place. "You know what she was going to tell me" he accused.

Sophie nodded. "When was the last time Shelley acted like that?"

He thought for a second. "When she was…" He trailed off and looked at Sophie in shock. "She's pregnant?"

Sophie nodded. "She planned on telling you tonight. The only reason I know is because she had morning sickness right before we entered the store. I confronted her and she told me not to say a word because she was trying to find a way to tell you."

Wordy nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Keep Allie safe."

He took the pictures out of the photo album and handed them to Spike before pulling Greg aside. They could not use gas or anything that could possibly harm the baby.

* * *

Team One left the Wordsworth house and headed to a known druggie hangout. As he exited the SUV that Sam was driving, Wordy spotted Kyle. He walked over and yanked Kyle forcefully. "Where are Shelley and my girls?" He asked in a deadly tone.

Kyle looked away until Wordy forced Kyle to look at him. "I don't know Kevin. I swear man – Kayden just mentioned that he was holing up at some warehouse. He didn't say anything about Shelley and the girls. I love your girls like they are my nieces."

Greg decided that interference was best. He stepped in. "Let's talk Kyle. Wordy, Ed, and Leah start questioning people to find out if anyone has seen or spoken to Kayden. Sam and Jules, organize the other officers to start checking the warehouses in this vicinity. Spike, see if you can get any surveillance footage from around here."

Sam and Jules went outside to see what awaited them. They were surprised to see how many officers were waiting. "Jules!"

Sam and Jules turned at the sound. "Luke." Jules was not thrilled to see her cousin, Luke Callaghan, a homicide detective. "What are you doing here?"

Luke reached them. "I was at the station when the call came through. Many officers returned to the station to help out. When an officer's family goes missing like this, you see the bond of brotherhood between the officers."

Sam whistled. There were a lot of officers - and a lot of warehouses in Toronto. There was friction between Jules and her cousin but Sam knew that Luke was good at his job. "Luke, how many detectives are here?"

"About a dozen."

Sam thought for a second. "Find Ed. The detectives will be of more use to him." It solved two issues. It gave Ed more manpower, the detectives were good at getting information out of people, and it removed the tension so Jules would be able to concentrate on her job.

Sam didn't have anymore time to think, Spike had a list of abandoned warehouses. They were going to break the officers into groups to check them out.

* * *

A.N. Yeah, I know it is kind of annoying to end it here but in the next chapter things start moving forward. Shelley's POV from the start of the kidnapping will be written in a later chapter - I have a way that will lead into it if everything works out.

Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint or any of the characters.

A.N. Last chapter was the first time I have totally re-written a chapter after I posted it on fanfiction so I apologize if there is a gap here – if there is something you don't understand – let me know and I will try to fix it.

A.N. 2 - This chapter is a little shorter but the next chapter is in the editing process so it should be up soon. And to my rookie blue peeps who are reading this, a little "hot" fun.

* * *

The search was getting them nowhere. They had been searching for twenty minutes. Ed had corralled most of the detectives to help him and they were making some headway with finding possible leads. However, most of the men they spoke to were so hopped up on drugs that when the detectives asked them to repeat something, they said something else. The detectives were struggling to figure out what information was real and what was the drugs talking.

Sam and Jules did not have any luck. There were many warehouses in Toronto and Kayden did not necessarily go to an abandoned one. Kayden had been gone for a while, he could have been anywhere in the city. They didn't want to send the officers out on a wild goose chase but no one had seen Kayden or anyone who looked remotely like him.

Spike was also struggling with the surveillance. Kayden must have rented a car under a false identity because it was as if he disappeared without a trace. He checked security feeds but he didn't see any strange cars leaving Wordy's street. Every car that drove down the street was registered to someone on the street.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Ed called the entire Team One to meet him. Sam and Jules met up with Spike and they all found Ed.

As they walked up, Jules groaned. Why was her cousin cropping up everywhere?

Ed acknowledged them with a nod. "Luke found information." We are just waiting for the boss. As Ed said that, Greg came jogging over. Ed nodded at Luke.

Luke pulled out a pad. "15th has a man undercover with the drug squad. I'm not sure why he is in this area exactly but he had information."

Greg stopped him. "How do we know your guy has reliable information?" Sometimes undercover cops were fed wrong information, especially in this area where the detectives were struggling.

Luke bristled. "Sam's the best undercover 15th has." He hated to admit it but it was true.

Wordy spoke up. "Sam, as in Sam Swarek?"

Luke nodded. "He has been undercover for a little while."

Spike whistled. He didn't know if his team members knew it but this undercover's name was written all over some major cases.

Wordy looked at his team members. "I know people who have worked with him. He's one of the best undercovers in Toronto. If he has information, I would trust it. What did he say?"

Luke opened the pad. "Sam said that he bumped into Kayden the other day. He always keeps an ear out for information. Kayden bragged about getting something back that was his. He also said where he was going to hole up. Here is the address of the warehouse. Sam also drew a sketch of the floor plan. He said he has been inside of the warehouse a few times."

Greg looked at the address. "Three blocks away. Luke, stay here and keep everyone digging. I don't want Kayden to know we're coming. If this leaks to the media and he somehow hears it, he will think we are all here and hopefully won't worry. Our main priority is to get Shelley and the girls out safely."

"Will do." Luke shook hands with Greg and then Team One headed to the SUVs.

They got to the location in record timing and cornered the area off with minimum help from the police.

Greg looked at his team. "Jules, you're my second, get in the truck. Spike, Wordy, Ed, you three are on main door. Sam, Leah, start climbing." He looked at the drawing in his hands. "Swarek wrote that there is a skylight, we might need to use it."

Jules climbed into the truck. Greg surveyed the area as he watched the two teams make their way around the building. Suddenly Ed hissed "hold."

Wordy saw what he was looking at and handed Ed his gun. He moved closer and suddenly everyone heard his whispered "don't bite me."

* * *

A.N. Up next, Shelley's POV until this point.

Reviews make my day so please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint or any of the characters.

A.N. Sorry it took so long to post, I had it ready yesterday but I forgot to post it. This is Shelley's point of view from the beginning of the story until the last line from Wordy in chapter 4.

* * *

Shelley hung up the phone with a sigh. She had no idea how she was going to tell Kevin that she was pregnant. Money was tight already; adding another baby to the mix could spell disaster. Claire, her ever attentive daughter, noticed that something was wrong. Shelley told her it was probably just the weather and she was okay. Still, Claire and Cat, Kevin's niece, volunteered to help. Claire sat Lily down on the couch and the two curled up to read a book together. Cat followed her upstairs to help put Allie down for the night.

Shelley had just gotten Allie to sleep when she thought she heard some noise. She wrote her jumpiness off to nerves about telling her husband the news. She set Allie down when Claire started to scream that someone was in the house. She heard Lily begin to wail.

Shelley thought quickly. Her babies were in trouble but she also had to protect Cat and Allie.

She jotted down a quick note for her husband. She had a bad feeling.

_Kev,_

_The girls are screaming. I have to find out what is going on. I love you and the girls with all of my heart._

_~Shel_

She looked at Cat. "Stay here sweetie. As soon as I leave lock the door and stay quiet. Don't come out until Uncle Kevin lets you out, even if he calls out to you." She flipped the light on her way out, thankful that Cat was not afraid of the dark.

She headed down the stairs and her heart flew to her throat. "Kayden!" She screamed "don't hurt them."

Kayden stopped, knife held above his head. "Shelley, Shelley, Shelley, what a pleasant surprise. You're mine!"

Shelley tried to fight him off. He ended up cutting her on the arm. The girls began wailing again. "Don't hurt my babies Kayden."

Kayden gave her a sadistic smile. "Not planning on it. Out, now, all of you." He pointed to the side exit through the kitchen. "And you'll do as I say or…" he pointed his knife at Lily.

Kayden walked behind Shelley and the girls, shutting the lights as he went. Shelley didn't understand what he was doing.

As they walked through the kitchen, Shelley grabbed a few towels to try to stop the bleeding. She absently noticed that some of the blood fell onto the counter and table before she was roughly shoved out the door.

Kayden led them through their backdoor neighbor's yard. He forced them into the backseat and threw a blanket over them and held it down.

When the stench hit her, Shelley immediately took the towels and held them over her girls' faces. She was so lucky that she had grabbed them or Kayden might have killed her little girls. She felt herself fading and only hoped that Kayden lifted the blanket soon.

* * *

When Shelley woke, her hands were tied together behind her. He legs were loosely bound. She looked around and realized that Claire was curled up near her and Lily was curled up against her leg. _Where are we? Where is Kayden?_

Shelley's eyes adjusted to the dark and she realized that Kayden was sitting at the opposite end of the huge room. She assumed it was a warehouse but she was not positive.

Claire realized she was awake. "Mommy?" she whispered.

"Right here pumpkin."

"Lily is not tied. There is a small hole that leads out that she could fit through."

Shelley was shocked speechless. She knew her eldest daughter was interesting in "Daddy's Work" but not to this extent. But now she was glad. She didn't know how Claire discovered the hole or that it probably led out of this building. As much as she didn't want to send Lily out, Lily might be their only hope.

"Lil?" she whispered.

Lily sat up. "Mommy, I'm scared" she whispered.

Shelley maneuvered her body so she was face to face with Lily. She kept her voice low so Kayden wouldn't hear. "Claire found a hole. You are going to climb out of the hole. Find a police officer and tell them you are looking for your daddy. What's daddy's name?"

"Officer Kevin Wordsworth" Lily whispered.

Shelley kissed her forehead. "I love you baby." She looked at Claire. "Stay here and make sure she gets out."

Shelley stood and made her way over to Kayden. Her progress was slowed by the loose bindings on her legs but she eventually reached him. "What do you think you doing, bringing me to a place like this?"

Kayden looked up and she realized that he had not noticed that she was awake. "Shelley, Shelley, we have to lay low for a few days before we can get out of here and then it will just be the two of us together."

Shelley was sick to her stomach but realized she had to keep him talking for a little longer so Lily could get out. Once she was sure Lily was out, she would return to Claire.

* * *

Claire helped Lily slide out of the hole. Lily was scared so Claire told her to go head first and Claire would hold onto her leg until she was out.

Lily slid out of the hole quickly. As soon as Claire's hand was no longer on her leg, Lily scrambled away from the building.

She had not gone far when someone planted their hand over her mouth. "Don't bite me" a voice whispered softly in her ear.

* * *

A.N. Not sure where this is going next, I only know how I want to end the story. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint.

Author's note: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I got lost in Rookie Blue and was just going through my stories and realized I never finished this. I'm working on it now so hopefully I'll have more updates and btw it is a little AU.

* * *

Jules was sitting in the truck. _Had Wordy lost it? What was he saying?_ She continued listening.

"Cupcake, if I take my hand away will you stay quiet?"

When Wordy felt his daughter nod against his hand, he turned her around and lifted her into his arms. He carried her a safe distance away while Ed and Spike moved closer to the building.

As soon as Wordy reached Greg, he set Lily down and squatted in front of her. "What happened?"

Lily told her father everything she remembered, from Claire reading her a story to waking up in a dark building. She told him that Shelley had been "sleeping" but woke up. Claire found the hole and Shelley told her to run.

A voice came through the headsets. "Boss, if there is a hole, we might be able to get eyes in." Spike had realized this right away but he waited for a lull in the conversation.

Greg nodded at Wordy. "Spike, Eddie…"

"On it Boss" was Ed's reply.

"Sam, Leah, status."

"Halfway there boss" Sam replied.

Greg looked at Lily and motioned to Wordy. "I don't want her here Wordy. If something goes wrong…"

Wordy looked torn but the decision was made for him.

"Send her to me." Everyone was surprised to hear Jules' voice. "This way she is out of the way and with someone she knows."

Greg nodded. Although they had tried to keep it quiet, a few squad cars had accompanied them. He motioned to one of the officers. As the officer approached, Wordy looked at his daughter. "This man is going to take you to Jules. Okay?"

"And you're going to get Mommy and Claire?"

Wordy kissed her forehead. "Yes."

Lily took the man's hand and he led her away.

Wordy and Greg began making their way towards Ed and Spike. They were almost there when Spike said "I have eyes."

"I also have a visual" Sam's voice said.

"Sam, can you put a camera on the skylight for a minute?" Jules asked.

A minute later Jules spoke. "I can see the whole area from the two cameras. It looks like Kayden is alone with Shelley and Claire." She stopped.

"What else Jules?" Ed asked.

"Claire is near the camera and Kayden is at the total opposite side but Shelley seems to be pacing. You can't go the skylight route without possibly hurting her."

Greg looked at Wordy. "You said she is pacing. How widely? Do we have a small window of time?"

"Possibly. I'm monitoring her movement right now."

A bang on the door to the truck distracted her. She placed her hand in front of the headset. There should have been a cop by the door. "What?"

"The young lady doesn't want to come up."

Jules sighed. "Lily, sweetie. I can't come down right now. Can you come up? I have a question for you."

"Auntie Jules?" The door opened a little more and Lily climbed up.

Jules held out her arms and Lily crawled into her lap. "Wordy, I have Lily."

"Thanks Jules. How do Shelley and Claire look?"

Jules studied the screen as Lily buried her face in Jules' chest and fell asleep. "Shelley looks scared. I think Claire sees the camera."

Jules continued to study the screen, carefully monitoring Shelley's movement.

"I think we should pull the second camera out." Everyone was shocked by Sam's statement so no one protested, which allowed him to finish the thought. "Last time we had a barbeque; Claire was asking me all sorts of questions. If she sees that we pull the camera back and then send it in again, I think she will know to look for something. We can get her an earpiece so that she will know we are about to come in and she can curl up and protect herself."

Wordy was happy that Sam shocked everyone because his idea was a solid one and a good one.

* * *

Spike pulled the camera out and placed an earpiece on it. When he sent the camera back in, Claire glanced at her mother and saw that her mother was looking at the man who took them, still talking to him. She sat on the ground and looked at the camera. There was one piece that looked funny. When she touched it, it fell off and she remembered Sam telling her about ear pieces. She found the piece that fell off and placed it in her ear.

Spike was the first one to realize it was in her ear and quickly said "don't say anything. Nod if you understand me."

Claire nodded. Jules took over. "Claire, we're going to get you out of there. I want you to go to the corner, away from the big window in the ceiling." She saw Claire look up. "Sam is up there but we need to make sure you don't get hurt."

Claire moved into the corner. Jules turned off the earpiece in Claire's ear for a minute and said "Wordy, Claire is out of the way but I don't know why Shelley is standing there." She would have said more when sudden movement caught her attention. "Sam?"

"Boss, he realized that Claire and Lily are gone. He's tying Shelley up." There was a tense silence for a minute and then Sam hissed "yes!"

Greg waited and when Sam didn't elaborate he said "Sam? Jules? What's going on?"

* * *

A.N. I'm ending here but all will hopefully be revealed in the next chapter (I've started writing it already since I realized this chapter needed to end somewhere).


End file.
